Teary Sakura Departure
by God Tier
Summary: Liz had died giving birth do Kidd's daughter, Violet, when on her birthday, Kidd has decided to take her to her grave, what happens? CONTAINS FC  Fan Character


**Note: This was inspired by my friend's picture (Can be see here: .com/messages/#/d2z3n1g,) We once had a conversation about a Liz x Kidd story, and yeah... it's kind of hard to explain, but she explains it in her description, so... yeah, Just enjoy this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Violet, Kidd NOR Liz.**

It was early in the morning, and it was a special day for her. Her daddy had promised her a special event to happen, and she was most excited. Jumping off her bed, she walked over to her dresser. Looking at herself, she saw her self. Long black hair with three blonde lines stretching across her hair, her big blue eye's staring happily back at her. Smiling to herself, she picked up a small comb on her dresser, and began to drag it through her hair.

Violet was the granddaughter of Lord Death, daughter of Death the Kidd. Her aunt was Patti Thompson, her father, Kidd, had never told her about her mother, and she had hoped that one day... just one day that he would soon tell her about her. She had heard him talking to himself in his room, while looking at a picture, saying stuff like 'Oh, you should see her, she's the most beautiful, most symmetrical thing in the world, darling.' Violet wondered if he was just insane, or if he was talking to her somehow.

Little Violet wanted to know who her mother was, what she looked like, what she liked, just _who_ she was. Auntie Patti had never spoke of her either, which irked the little girl, but she was gonna juice it out of her father some day, just some day. But maybe today was just not the day.

Walking out of her bedroom, she saw a figure down the hallway, and a smile stretched across her lips. She ran to the figure and the taller figure outstretched his arms and pulled her up. The shadow uncasted to identify the figure none other than her father, Death the Kidd. He had the same black hair, but white only white lines going across the right side of his head, he had two toned eye's. Gold and Yellow. They had a certain depth to them.

"How's the birthday girl?" he grinned happily.

Violet nodded, "I'm fine." she smiled at her father as he began to walk down the hall with her in a tight grip. The house was a big house, much to big for just two people, Violet knew her grandfather had owned a school, that made him somewhat of a... 'rich' person, but that was nice, since she got to explore a lot. Kidd began to stroke the girl's hair, running his finger's through her blonde striped hair.

They soon reached the kitchen, and Kidd set her down in her chair, to reveal a breakfast prepared just for her. "So, are you ready for the big day?" Kidd asked sitting down beside her, resting his head on his palms. The smaller one nodding, closing her eye's in pure bliss as she heard her father's voice. Her father had raised her ever since she was born, ever since being her mother had never been alive when she was born, Kidd had helped her grow up for the past 5 years.

She bit into her soft pancake, and smiled.

Her father was obsessed with symmetry, she knew he didn't love her just because of the symmetry of her hair, he loved her because he was her father of course. But, there was something that looked painful in his eye's when ever he looked at her, and she didn't like that look, she didn't like the look of sadness in his eye's, especially today!

It was the day of Spring, March 20th, the cherry blossom's were in full bloom, and she couldn't wait to smell the flower's that would greet her. She looked up to see her father's big golden eye's staring back at her, "Are you ready?" he asked her.

Nodding, he helped her down and disposed of the plate, and washed his hands, and grabbed her hand. He had put a light jacket on, even if it was the day of spring, it would be slightly chilly, and he didn't want her to get sick, and smiling, he walked out of the house, with her tiny hand nestled in her big one. They began down the hill that lead to there house, passing all the pretty pink tree's. "Aren't they pretty, Violet?" Kidd asked, looking down at his daughter, who's cheek's began to taint rosy red.

"Yeah.. they are..." she nodded, it had been a long and cold winter, and just the sight of those pink tree's made her bounce in joy. To be honest, Kidd was too, the spring reminded him of _her_, since she always seemed so happy during the spring, that had always been his favorite season, even before he met her.

Violet's eye's averted up toward her father, who was looking ahead, thoughtfully. _He must be thinking about mama..._ She thought to herself, as she then looked forward, and saw the park. "Oh!" she made a noise, sounding almost like that, snapping Kidd back into reality, he looked down at her, who was walking a bit faster, and pointing at the park. "You wanna go to the park?" he asked. Nodding, he said "Alright then." and walked faster with her.

About the time they reached the park, they saw Patti there, sitting in the sand... playing. "Oi! Patti!" Kidd yelled, slightly angrily. She looked up, her short blonde hair bouncing under her cap, she had a white, creamy scarf on, with a creamy white jacket on, and blue jeans on. She waved, "Heeeeeyyyyy Kiddddooooo! Heeeeeeyyyyy Viiiiiiiooooolllleeeeettt!" she called out. Letting go of Violet's hand, Violet dashed over to hug Patti.

"Happy Birthday, Violet-Chan!" Patti said happily. "Thank you Patti!" she said. Kidd followed closely behind, a small frown stretched on his face. As Patti waved to Violet as she watched the girl go play on the slides, she turned to Kidd. "Are you gonna tell her today?" Patti asked. Kidd jumping at the mature sounding Patti, he then looked at his feet, and nodded. "She'll be glad once you tell her, you know?"

"I know... but I just keep having the feeling it's the wrong time." Kidd answered.

"It's never the wrong time to tell her about the mother she so dearly wants to know about." Patti answered softly, but sternly. Kidd nodded silently, and then looked up at Violet happily playing on the swing.

_We all have our times to go, you know that. Sometimes it's not fair, it's never fair that we have to leave so easily. But when we do die, we die for a reason. The time we die, a new life is created, and... You know that just because I'm gone, doesn't mean that I'm not there, you know that very well, Death the Kidd-sama. Just don't think that my death is your treason. Because you know exactly it's my fault, I'm gonna go through with birthing this child, boy or girl, we will both love it equally right?_

"I know... you told me not to think it's my fault but... I know very well it's my fault." Kidd said out loud. Patti looked up at him, then smiled. _Onee-san, I know your still with Kidd and Violet-Chan, just keep watching over them, keep them from taking the wrong path, Okay?_ Patti thought.

Kidd had soon gotten down to sitting down, watching Violet play with Patti. "Oi! Violet! I have something to show you!" Kidd called his daughter. The small girl looked up, nodding and then waved goodbye to her aunt, and raced up to her papa. Kidd held out his hand, and she took it. He guided her up another hill, where even more amounts of pretty pink sakura's surrounded her, they had entered a cemetery!

"Papa... why are we here?" Violet asked, gripping her father's hand tightly. Kidd how ever, did not respond, only kept on walking.

"Papa?" Violet asked again. Until the two reached a tombstone, and engraved deeply was the name, Elizabeth Thompson. Violet was bewildered, "Papa, why are we here?" she asked, looking at the tombstone.

"Shh, look closely." Kidd shushed her, making her go closer to the stone. She got closer, reading it, 'Elizabeth Thompson, died on the day of March 20th, 2005.' Her eye's soon grew wide.

"Violet... this... is your mother's grave." Kidd said, kneeling down beside the girl, who now had her hand resting on the cold stone. "Do not worry, she is safer now, up in heaven." Kidd said, trying to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't.

He looked behind the stone, and saw that a certain object was still there, and he pulled it out from behind it, and tapped on his daughter's shoulder. "Here Violet-Chan, look at your mother, look at her beautiful smile." He said, the tears now beading in his eye's. He held the photo up, and by his chest.

"M-Mama?" Violet asked, looking at the photo with huge blue eye's. "This is your Mama, Liz as she would prefer most to call her." Kidd explained.

As the two sat on the ground, Violet sat on his lap, and he held her close, looking at the photo. "Papa..." Violet began. "Yes?" he replied. "What was mama like?" Violet asked. The question dawned on Kidd, and he thought about it carefully.

"Let's see... Well your mama was tall, taller than me at one point, she had a strong attitude, and she was always looking out for me and your aunt, she was even a weapon! A gun too. She had a hard life before she met me, or so Patti had told me... but your mama had always brought the best out of me. Kind of like you do." Kidd explained deeply, as if every word engraved in his heart.

"We knew from the minute we learned she was pregnant, that she would not survive, and we even tried to convince her that abortion was a option, but she would always say '_I'm going through with this, even if it cost's me my life._' She was a strong woman, I knew that. When you were born, and she was gone, I knew that if she did abortion, I wouldn't have had the best thing that she ever gave me... you." Kidd said slowly.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face, and then he saw the water fall onto the glass, surprised, he felt a small hand brush his cheek. "Papa... don't cry..." he heard the small voice. He looked down to see a teary eye'd Violet. His eye's were wide then, "Mama sounded like a brave woman... I wish I could have met her..." Violet said, and then grabbed her father's neck and hugged him tight.

A light breeze covered them in the scent of sakura leaves.

A white figure stood in the background, she was wearing a long white dress, and her long blonde hair blew in the wind. She had a small smile on her face, and tears began to fall down her face. She walked near the two hugging figures, smiling. "I'm glad you've told her... if you didn't... I would have never been able to..." she said, as her soft skin began to grow rosy.

Kidd was now carrying Violet, soflty stroking her hair. The girl had began to cry, and now she had cried her self to sleep, and he was smiling, tears stained his cheek. They were walking down the hill, and at the foot of the hill, he saw her. "You can move on, Kidd." the woman said with a small frown. "I don't wanna move on, you are my only love." He replied, looking at Violet's calm face.

"As you wish, love... Just take care of her..." Liz smiled and walked closer to him, and he held out his hand. A flash back for Liz, when they had first met, Kidd had said 'Come with me.' to Liz and Patti once they had first met, and it was like they had just relived that moment, once the two connected hands, a gust of wind blew over them, making the sakura leaves circle around them, leaving them to remember this moment, forever.

"I love you."


End file.
